erilanfandomcom-20200214-history
Elin
Elin is a major region within Erilán. It was mainly featured in Season 1 to 3 of the Erilán - Reawakened campaign. Location Elin is a region found on the island of Erilán and encompasses the area around Lake Elin - including the land around Elinstad, Haven Cross, and Viren. It is currently surrounded by huge space-altering barriers, so determining it's exact size and location is impossible for those inside. About Elin is the setting in which the Erilán campaign currently takes place. It has a temperate climate, though can become painfully cold during the winter, and features a variety of landscapes such as a mountain range, a swamp and multiple towns as well as a dense forest to the north. Otherwise, it is mostly open hilly planes with sparse vegetation. It is supposedly extremely hard to effectively and accurately map the entire region due to the odd spacial effects that plague the area and the dangers found in the forests. In addition to this, The Raven's Order has an active role in preventing information from falling into the hands of citizens, and thus misinformation is common. People and Places There are many important locations and people within Elin, and the small nature of the region means that many of them can heavily influence the politics of the land. Cities and Towns * Elinstad: The largest of the three main settlements within Elin, and presumably the oldest. Well known for it's split into three tiers (common, commercial and noble districts) and is presumed to be an important location of The Raven's Order. * Viren: The second largest settlement. Known to be nearly as old as Elinstad, though nowhere near as large. It is also the only port town in Elin, as well as the location of the main warehouse of Big Marco's Shipping and Storage Emporium. (In)famous for their local delicacy. Currently surrounded by a wall and under martial law after what happened in Haven Cross. * Haven Cross: The newest and smallest of the notable Elin settlements, founded by Lord Haven after he routed out a group of bandits. Despite its' recent damage during the Battle of Haven Cross, it has recovered well - even if the adventurer's guild is reduced to a far smaller state. Known for it's extravagant Harvest Festival. The town recently declared independence from Elinstad and seems to have always been the only major settlement not directly loyal to The Raven's Order. The area also includes smaller locations dotted around the map such as Momo's Inn and small hamlets like Hara. History The history of Elin was previously mostly unknown, much like the history of Erilán itself. It was believed that Elin played some important role in the island's past. Few citizens still live from around the time before its' occupation by The Raven's Order. However, an encounter by The Party with Vexilaava revealed much of its's history to them, as well as their role in The Platinum Confine. Elin was to serve as the central area in which convicts would live after being deposited at Finahem. They would be managed by a local government (originally) loyal to Vexilaava. This occured for centuries before the government turned corrupt and was overthrown with indirect assistance from Vexilaava. Soon after, however, around the century 1100, corruption once again set in. This is believed to have been the origins of The Raven's Order, as this is also when significant amounts of information censorship became evident. Around the year 1242, a resistance effort led by Driko was crushed, but four years later rose again with the assistance of The Party. Notes and Trivia * Elin is based off northern Europe. Think southern Sweden to northern Germany. * The name of Elin and Elinstad is taken from one of The Platinum Shard's founders, Queen Elinor, though few know this now. Category:Elin Category:Places Category:Erilán Category:Erilán Reawakened